This invention relates to a power transmitting method and its apparatus, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for effectively transmitting power obtained by converting exhaust energy of an engine.
In general, a method and apparatus for transmitting power obtained by converting the exhaust energy of an engine is, as shown in FIG. 1, constituted as such that an exhaust passage 3 connected to an exhaust port of an engine 1 is connected to a turbine intake port 5 of an output turbine 4. On an output shaft 6 of said output turbine 4, an output gear 7 is mounted, and several reduction gears 8 are meshed with said output gear 7. The final row of the reduction gears 8 are meshed with a crank shaft gear 10 mounted on a crank shaft 9 of the engine 1. The function of the prior art is such that exhaust gas generated in the engine 1 is introduced to the turbine intake port 5 from the exhaust port 2 to drive the output turbine 4, and power generated in the output turbine 4 is transmitted to the output gear 7, and to the several reduction gears 8 and then to the crank shaft gear 10 from the output turbine 4 through the output shaft 6.
Accordingly, in the conventional method and apparatus for transmitting the power of exhaust energy, the rotary energy generated by the output turbine is transmitted through the reduction gears. Therefore, there exist limitations in the power transmitting distance and the portions where such power can be used. In this way, the range of its use is quite limited.
The present invention was accomplished in order to solve the above disadvantages inherent to the prior art.